


Exploring the Depths of Love

by ReaIPhoenix



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is broke, Barry is into Oliver, Barry suffers an accident, Crime, Emotional pain, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Felicity is the same, First Date, First Kiss, Kind Oliver, M/M, More tags in the future, Oliver can cook, Oliver is into Barry, Vigilante in Starling City, car crash, hidden love, meeting new people, mugger, new city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaIPhoenix/pseuds/ReaIPhoenix
Summary: The CCPD receives an email to ask for a forensic scientist to aid the ones at SCPD. Barry said he had no money to stay there, but Singh already had that solved and payed for his stay in Starling City. In Starling City, he will meet new friends and new things. Although he's going to have to go back to Central City. When he does, he has a horrific accident.





	1. The New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction. So I decided to do my favorite pairing. If you guys have any tips, email me at jj.escobedo@icloud.com. I appreciate everything you guys have to say. Enjoy reading!

Barry Allen's day is really hectic today. He has spent most of it in his lab analyzing evidence for Captain Singh to catch a criminal that has been a problem for quite some time. He is deeply concentrated in his work until he was knocked out of his mind.

" Barry Allen! I'd like to see you in my office at this instant" said Captain Singh. He was standing in the center of Barry's lab looking  straight towards him.  _What does Singh want now? Sheesh._    
Barry was walking down the stairs of the CCPD until he heard a familiar voice. " What did you do now Bar?" Joe said with a chuckle. " I have no idea Joe. He just came into my lab and told me to get to his office." Barry responded with a nervous tone. " Oh I know that. Pretty much everybody in the CCPD heard Singh up there. Don't worry, we are all wondering what that was about." Joe said and smiled at Barry and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm." Hopefully it's nothing bad you know. Can't really afford to lose my job or you'd be taking care of me until I die" Barry said with a small chuckle and attempting to joke around. Joe laughed and his face turned into a serious glares don't said , " Ha! No. Go to Singh's office before he gets upset and good luck." Barry gave him a smile and walked towards his destination.  _Joe wouldn't let me live like that. Or would he?_  Barry shook the thought off and stood before Singh.

" So Allen, I recieved an email from the Starling City Police Department and they want something from us. They want us to send a forensic scientists to aid theirs in cases. I'm thinking of sending you." Singh said with a serious, professional manner. " Uh I don't know Captain. I don't think I'd have the money to be able to stay there for even two days." Barry responded hoping that wouldn't trigger Singh.  _Although, I do really want to go. However, I am broke so I am not going to last there. Oh well._  " I figured you didn't have any money so we are going to send you with enough money to complete your time over at Starling. Is that better or what Allen?" Singh said keeping his serious manner that kept Barry on the edge. " That would be great Captain! I mean if it doesn't bother anyone or you know something because-" Barry was cut off and Singh said,"I'll take that as a yes and you better hurry up because your ride will be here soon. Oh crap it's 5:39 and you're supposed to be here by 6:10. Hurry up and go pack your bags now since you always manage to be late somehow." Barry gave him a nod and said thank you while rushing out of the  CCPD doors to go home and pack some items. 

_Time skip from 5:39 to 7:30_

" Here we are at your hotel and I was also instructed to take to you the SCPD at 8. I'll be waiting in the lobby for you." the driver said while opening the car door and guiding him towards the hotel doors. " Sounds good to me. Thank you for the drive" Barry said. He received a nod of acknowledgment from the driver while he headed up towards his room with his luggage. Barry went inside his room and it was amazing. It was beautifully decorated. To his right, there was a white leather couch facing a fireplace and a plasma TV on the all along with a coffee table in front of the couch. The carpet looked soft to the touch with its white pattern merged with the black background. To the left, there was the kitchen. There was a silver counter with four nice stools beside it. He went into the rooms and was stunned by how big the bed was. It had nice red and yellow markings on the covers of the bed. All the furniture was excellent and appealing to the eye. Barry walked back into the living room and noticed a balcony. _Sweet! This is amazing!_ Barry was enjoying the view until he noticed something peculiar. He noticed there was a guy with a bow and arrow on top of the buildings. He seemed to be scouting the area and noticed Barry. It was difficult for Barry to see him. It was like looking at a silhouette. They had a brief moment until the mysterious man disappeared into the dark. _Wait a minute. I don't remember it being so dark outside. Oh crap._ Barry looked around for a clock and saw the time, 8:07. He sprinted out of the room and down to the lobby towards his driver who seemed to be annoyed at this point.

" I'm really sorry! I didn't notice the time and Barry said struggling to clam his breathing. " It's fine. Singh said you'd probably do that so he told me to tell you to be here earlier. The actually time would have been 8:10 which is right about now." the driver said with a chuckle and giving Barry a smile. Barry returned the smile, but kept his embarrassment hidden. Really Singh? Sneaky bastard. They drove to the SCPD in silence. When he entered the department, he was greeted with a big welcome.

" Welcome to Starling City Barry Allen!" said Oliver Queen giving Barry a heart melting smile.

 


	2. New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets new people and befriends them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

_No way! That can't be Oliver Queen! Oh my god!_

Barry's eyes are glued onto Oliver's in awe. He struggles to believe that he's standing right in front of him. His piercing blue eyes keep him in a trance that cannot be broken. Only he, Oliver Queen, managed to do so.

"Um, hello, are you okay?", Oliver said chuckling while having his arm out. He was waiting for Barry to shake it. However, he can't help but to look at Barry's face and admire it.

_Those beautiful eyes though. Wish I could see them everyday. He's quite attractive if I don't say._

"Oh yea, my bad. Hello my name is Barry Allen." Barry shook his hand and gave him a smile. "I've heard. My name is Oliver Queen and welcome to Starling City. I'll let you learn the department. See you around." Oliver returned the smile and left elsewhere out of Barry's sight. Barry met the person who's in charge, Captain Lance. He gave him a tour of the area and showed him where he'd be aiding his new colleagues. It wasn't as big as the CCPD, but it was decent. Wasn't as lively colored and it didn't have any neatness. It was pretty crowded in other words.

_Time to make new friends and venture out to new places!_

Barry smiled to himself and said his goodbyes to Captain Lance. As he walked out of the SCPD, he heard people talking about a guy in a hood. Hearing that, he stopped in his tracks and listened to what they were saying. "This guy is dangerous. He keeps killing people who are on top of the chain and doesn't stop. Serial killers these days are going crazier and crazier. This guy is using a bow and arrow. He's a vigilante too. What the hell!" The guy was waving his arms frantically trying to get his point across. Barry started to remember the guy who he saw on top of the building. He walked outside and told the driver to take him back to the hotel.

_That must of been the guy they are talking about. A serial killer in Starling City? That's great. He's violent, but must be a hero._

Once he entered his apartment, he walked over to the balcony. He scouted the area for a chance to have a look at the vigilante. No luck apparently. Barry walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. "Let's see what they have." Barry found his favorite show, Glee, and shrieked with joy. He was in season 1 and he loved the songs. Barry continued to enjoy himself not realizing someone was watching him in the distance.

"Well isn't he cute." Oliver smirked and went into the darkness. Going out to find his next victim.

* * *

 

Barry woke up startled looking frantically for the clock. He was supposed to go into work at 9:00 AM. "Ooh. I guess moving to another place is the key to me waking up early." He laughed to himself noticing that he woke up at 8:25 AM. Enough time for him to get ready peacefully and at a steady pace. Last night went well. He finished watching his Glee show and then decided to go get food. Barry decided to go get Big Belly Burger, the best place ever! After that, he finished his food and went to sleep. Although, the bed was kind of uncomfortable. Too sturdy for his liking.

"What should I do first? I have enough time to do anything. For once." A loud noise was heard coming from his stomach. He decided to hurry up and get ready to go get breakfast somewhere. Barry took a quick shower and went to put on clothes. His style today was going to be his favorite red shirt and some nice jeans. While grooming his hair, he decided to add some cologne in case he saw Oliver again.

_Seems like a nice guy to me. Hopefully we can hang out._

At the though of Oliver, he noticed he was blushing. Ignoring that, he proceeded towards the door of his room and left for breakfast. At the lobby, he was wondering where his driver was at. "Oh crap. Where is he? Shit!" Barry mumbled to himself feeling panic starting to surface.

_Aww man! I wanted to have breakfast so bad. It felt like it was going to be a good day._

He noticed the time and saw that it was 8:40 AM. If he had the driver here, he'd be able to have breakfast. Now he can't and he's going to be starving. He also isn't going to be going to work today apparently. However, that didn't stop him from heading out to look at Starling during the morning. There were a decent amount of people out in the street and noticed something that placed a smile on his face. Right across the street, he saw a place called "Coffiki". When he entered, he was overwhelmed by the smell of delicious coffee. "At least I'm going to eat breakfast", he mumbled to himself trying to clam down his jitters. Once he was about to order, he heard a familiar voice that gave him life.

"Hey Barry!" Oliver was standing right behind Barry. He was happy to see that he got to see him again. Didn't want to admit to himself that he was missing him since last night. Even though he was secretly spying on him. "Hello Oliver. What a surprise." Barry responded and noticed that he was with a female person. "This is Felicity Smoak. She works in Queen Consolidated and she's an expert in computers." Oliver informed him. "I can introduce myself Oliver. As you've been told I'm Felicity. Nice to meet you. You're looking nice." Felicity told Barry while shaking his hand. "Uh thanks. Nice to know someone appreciates my style." Barry said while scratching his neck trying to hide his face. Oliver interrupted them with a grunt and said, "What's your order Barry? I'll pay for you." Barry said his order and thanked Oliver. They all chatted for a bit and had their giggles. Although, both of the boys couldn't stop looking at one another when each of them weren't looking.

"Aren't you supposed to work today?" Oliver asked with curiosity. "Yea, but I don't know where my driver is so I can't really go to work." Barry responded and you could clearly hear fear in his voice. He was worried he'd give a bad first impression. "Don't worry. I'll ask John to take you to the SCPD. We pass by it when we go to work. It's no problem." Oliver told Barry trying to get a smile from him. "That's amazing! Are you sure it's no problem? I know you said it's fine, but. I just feel bad and -" Barry was cut off by Oliver who was reassuring him. Barry met John Diggle, Oliver's driver, and they dropped Barry off at the SCPD.

"Hey Barry. If you need anything, here's my number. Don't hesitate to call. I won't mind." Oliver told him while giving him a slip of paper with his number. "Thanks for everything Ollie. I appreciate it. You don't mind if I call you that right?" Barry asked feeling like he accidentally triggered something. "No it's fine. Sounds nice." Oliver told him with a smile on his face that would drop girls to their knees. They said their goodbyes and Barry mumbled to himself, "I just got Oliver Queen's number! This must be the best day of my life!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good for y'all. Still thinking when I should make them a couple, or should I? Obviously I am. They are so well together. Also, that cafe name I made up. I was trying to think of something similar to Jitters. Also, I'm not that good at describing things, but Barry's apartment is the one that Thea owned in Arrow. The cafe looks like Jitters. Just different name. Apart from that, I appreciate your kudos and tips. I take everything you guys say into consideration. Love y'all! <3


	3. Can't Hold It Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them realize they are in love with each other (they don't tell each other) and they decide to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Oliver couldn't concentrate on his vigilante work like he used to. After that one night, he changed. Because of a single person, he could not put out a 100 percent of his effort out. Out of nowhere, Felicity says through the earpiece, "What's on your mind Oliver?" Oliver didn't understand what she meant. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." Felicity sighed and continued, "Uh no you're not. You're behavior has been different ever since that night." Oliver knew she was right, but didn't dare to admit it.

_Does she know? Do I make it obvious? I can't tell her about it._

"Focus on the task at hand. Can't risk to go off topic and lose the target." Oliver just wanted her to get off the case and forget about it. "Sure thing, but you're not off the hook." She responded showing she's not giving in. After they eliminated their target, Oliver went back to the base. He noticed Felicity talking to Diggle about something that made them giggle. "What's so funny?" Oliver gave them a hard glare hoping to get answers out. "Oh nothing you know. Only about how you haven't been focused during your day and night job." Felicity said with a sharp tone. It was noticeable she wasn't playing around. "She's right Oliver. You can't let whatever is going on in your mind distract you. So what is it? You can trust us. We've proven that already." Diggle joined in and was as anxious to know as Felicity.

_They are right. They can keep my vigilante secret. Maybe they could keep this one too, right?_

Oliver sighed and waited a few minutes before speaking, "I'm in love with Barry Allen." They all stood there without speaking a word until. Once Felicity processed everything, she gave a loud shriek of joy. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't imagining you giving glances toward Barry when we went for coffee. I'm always right." She said crossing her arms and feeling victorious. Oliver noticed Diggle was on par with Felicity and they were both happy for him. He didn't know what to do now. He did go out with many other people before, but this was different. He wanted to have something special that lasts forever. "Since you think that Felicity. How about you give me some tips?" He remarked waiting to see what she can come up with.

_Better be good Felicity because I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to lose Barry._

"Oh I have an entire arsenal since that night. Although, first of all get to know him better. Hang out with him, not as a date. Just as a friend." Felicity told him with a big smile. She was happy that Oliver felt that way. "Well I'm heading out now. See you guys later." Diggle waved and walked towards the exit, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone. "I might as well go too. It's pretty late. Good luck with Barry. I know it will work out." Felicity hugged him and left the base. Leaving Oliver all alone within the base. "First things first, scheduling the date. Not date I meant hang out." He blushed and chuckled to himself. Oliver was grateful no one was there to witness his mistake.

* * *

 

Barry's phone rang and looked at who was calling. His face lit up and he answered. "Hey Ollie. What's up?" Barry was trying to hide his excitement during the conversation because of what Oliver asked. "Sure! I'd love to! I mean yea that's fine. At what time?" Barry couldn't believe what was happening. "Um I'll come over at around 8. I'll see you then. Bye." Oliver was glad Barry said yes.

_Can't wait to be with him. Not as a couple, but ... ugh you know what I mean._

Barry looked for the clock and noticed that it was 6:39 PM. He went to the kitchen to start trying to cook Oliver something. He wanted him to enjoy spending time with him. Also to become the very close friends.

_Or we could become a couple? I'm insane._

While cooking he got a FaceTime call from Iris West. When he answered it, she blasted so many words so fast. Barry couldn't keep up with what she was saying. "Iris slow down I don't understand what you're saying." Barry didn't recall doing something wrong, did he? "Why didn't you tell me you went to Starling City!? I was worried sick!" Iris scowled at him waiting for an answer. Barry responded and they talked about how it was for Barry. "You met Oliver Queen!?" Iris was shocked and jealous. "Yea he's a great person. He's really kind and he's coming over today at around 8." Barry informed her and then waited for her to respond. "There is something you're not telling me. I can tell. Mainly because you're blushing." Iris laughed and knew what was happening already. "I'm not lying to you. I wouldn't do such a thing." Barry knew he was lying, but he didn't anyone to know about it. He knew Iris wouldn't stop bugging him for more.

_She's like a sister to me. She deserves to know. Here goes nothing._

"No we are just friends. Okay fine. I think I have a crush on Oliver Queen." Barry hid his face because he couldn't bear to show himself after what he said. "Don't be ashamed about it. I think you should try and be with him. You two would make an amazing couple." She was trying to bring his hopes up. It was noticeable that he was doubting himself. "Is that smoke in the background?" Iris asked with curiosity. Barry turned around and cursed to himself. "Oh crap! I'll talk to you later Iris!" Barry rushed the words out of his mouth and hung up. "Crap! Now I have nothing to serve him. Nice way to ruin a date. No Barry it's not a date. Control yourself."

_Although, I wish it could be._

A knock was heard and he went to open the door to see Oliver. He felt embarrassed for the most part because he couldn't even prepare a meal. "Uh hey. Sorry for the bad smell. I tried to cook something for you, but it burned." He couldn't show his face to Oliver after saying that. Then he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder. "It's fine Bar. At least you tried. We can order some pizza and just watch a movie." Oliver tried to make him feel better. He didn't want him to feel upset.

_His face looks cute when he's embarrassed. Is he blushing?_

Oliver scanned Barry's face and noticed that he was blushing. Although, he didn't say anything. They both went to the couch and went up to get the pizza when it arrived. The night was filled with big smiles and endless laughter.

"I guess it's time for me to go. It's pretty late and I have stuff to do." Oliver claimed. He just needed to finish up some vigilante work. "Yea it's fine. I had a great time. Thanks for coming by." Barry said and walked him to the door. He watched Oliver walk away and when he though he was out of range he said, "I love you Ollie."

"I love you too Bar." Oliver's heart fluttered as he walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope it satisfies you all. Leave comments saying what you think so far. Don't forget to leave kudos! Love y'all! <3


	4. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry spends his last day in Starling City with his friends. Afterwards, he goes back to Central City and suffers an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. I've been busy doing things. Although, I'll try to update frequently. Apart from that, enjoy!

_It's been such a great time here. Too bad I have to head back to Central City._

Barry's time spent in Starling City wasn't bad at all. He enjoyed spending time with his friends. Especially Oliver. After work, they would group up and head out somewhere. They all began to learn more about each other and it all went smoothly. As more time went on, the more they each fell in love with each other. They tried their best to keep it to themselves. Not even Oliver was doing good in that department. Out of everything, what most intrigued Barry was how Oliver's life was on the island. It seemed to be a terrifying experience; although, Oliver didn't seem to be shaken during speaking about it. Barry can't help, but to be glad he survived.

* * *

 

As usual, Barry woke up and headed up to get ready. Since it was his last day, he decided to go out with some black skinny jeans and a red button up shirt.

_Hopefully this makes my ass stand out for Ollie._

He's been trying to get closer to Oliver. Trying to become more than a friend. Someone important to him. He headed down to the lobby and was met with Oliver. Apparently, his driver was only there for that one day. The day he first arrived. Therefore, he asked Oliver if he could give him rides to work. Oliver didn't mind at all. He loved the idea of being able to see Barry every morning. Barry greeted him with a hug that he gladly accepted. They both enjoyed the moment when they could feel each other. During those times, it felt as if time slowed down around them. Each wanting it to last forever, but unfortunately they had places to be at.

"So let's go get our daily coffee and head to work" Barry nodded to Oliver and followed him. He greeted his friend Diggle, who was holding the door to the car for them. "How about we try something different?" Oliver was puzzled and asked, "What do you have in mind then?" Barry had doubt at first, but shook it off. "How about you cook me something? You've boasted about your cooking skills and I want to see if that's true." Oliver chuckled and responded, "But you have to get to work. I don't because I can just call off for today." Barry forgot about his job, but then he decided to try something. Hoping that he was allowed to. He picked up his phone and dialed Captain Lance. "Hey Captain. Do you mind if I lay off of work today?" Barry's found grew a smile and thanked Captain Lance. Although, he told Barry to stop by for something special. "Now that I don't have to go to work, would you do it?" Oliver nodded and agreed to that idea. "Do you want to bring Felicity and Diggle over?" Barry wanted it to be only them, but decided to bring them over. Just to keep things under control.

He arrived at the SCPD and when he entered, it was all dark. Barry was thinking something was wrong until the lights went on and everyone jumped out shouting thank you. Barry was happy that they appreciated his work. He received a certificate and a small badge showing their gratitude. As he waved his goodbyes, he thought about his time there. It wasn't bad, but it was as energetic as the CCPD. During his time there, he had encounters with the vigilante. They worked together in some cases, but they had to keep it a secret. Due to the fact that Captain Lance didn't like the vigilante. But Barry knew he was trying to make a change; therefore, he gave him a chance and he wouldn't say he regretted it. Although, he still wondered who was under that hood.

* * *

 

After leaving the SCPD, they headed over to pick up Felicity; afterwards, they went to the grocery store. "So what are you going to cook for us Chef Oliver?" Barry asked with a smirk. "Uh ..." Barry chucked and said, "Chef cut your tongue?" Everyone laughed except Oliver, who gave Barry a glare.

_I have the perfect food in mind ..._

"I'm doing Chicken Parmesan. At I least I can cook. How about you Allen?" Barry stuck out his tongue and looked away. They all looked around for the ingredients that Oliver each appointed them. It was barely 12:28 PM. Barry seemed to feel that time was going slow for him to enjoy Oliver's company. After buying everything, they headed back towards Barry's place. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Once everyone entered, Oliver immediately began to cook the food. Meanwhile, Barry, Felicity and Diggle sat on the couch watching TV. All of them were enjoying their time watching people's fails. Something made Barry turn around to look at Oliver.

_He seems pretty lonely. I'll keep him company._

He headed towards Oliver, who was just finishing it up to place it in the oven. "Everything fine Ollie?" Oliver nodded and said, "Yea. I'm just placing the last few touches and then putting it in the oven." Barry realized he didn't understand what he meant. So he tried again, but more specifically. "I didn't mean that. I can see the food is doing amazing. I meant if you're doing okay." Oliver studied him to see where he was trying to go. "Oh. Well everything's alright I guess." Barry noticed Oliver was tense. He knew he was still hiding something. "Is it because I'm leaving for Central City today?" Oliver sighed and nodded. Clearly sad about that. "We can still visit each other you know." Barry offered him a smile to lighten him up. It wasn't like it was before where he'd be close to him. It was something though. "Thanks Bar. I'm glad I met you." Oliver returned the smile. Barry kept his head down because his face felt hot all of a sudden.

_God not right now. Especially in front of him._

Oliver called out that the food was ready and everybody came around. They all served themselves and had conversations. Mainly about what Barry was going to do when he arrived back. Barry explained that he was going to watch the news on the particle accelerator. At that point, Felicity and Barry went on a full on conversation of science things. Oliver and Diggle looked at each other confused of what was said. "After that, I'm going to continue going to work at the CCPD. Basically do the same things as I did before I came here. Nothing much going on around my life honestly." Everyone was glad that they got to meet Barry. Time passed by until he realized it was almost time for him to leave. "Well I guess I'm going to start packing up now. Shouldn't take me long hopefully." Barry rushed into his room and began packing.

"Oliver tell him already!" Oliver eyed Felicity. Warning her that she should keep quiet. "Come on Oliver! It's his last day here. You might as well tell him!" Felicity kept insisting. Diggle kept siding with Felicity and that kept annoying Oliver.

_I just don't want to do it yet. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't love me?_

As Barry came out of the room, there was a knock on the door. It was Barry's driver who left him. "There you are!" The driver kept still and quiet like statue. He broke the silence and said, "I'll wait for you in the lobby. We're leaving in two minutes." The driver headed down and Barry looked towards his friends. Felicity decided to take advantage of this moment. She gave Barry her goodbyes and she dragged Diggle too, who quickly said his goodbyes as well. Therefore, Oliver and Barry were left alone.

_Damn you Felicity._

"I guess this is it then." Barry nodded and looked into Oliver's eyes. "It was nice meeting you. Take care so we can meet up again in the future. I also want to tell you something. I've felt this way ever since that night. I lo-" Oliver was interrupted by the driver who told Barry to go to the lobby now. "I'm sorry Oliver. Maybe you can tell me on the phone once I arrive at Central City. I'll call you, okay?" Oliver nodded and felt his start beating fast. "I'm also glad I met you." He gave Oliver one last smile before he headed down to the lobby and into the car. Oliver slid onto the ground thinking about what was just about to happen.

_I still have one more chance at telling him today. Please don't reject me Barry. I love you._

* * *

 

First things first, report to Captain Singh. As he entered the building, people welcomed him back as he went to Singh's office. Barry told him everything and was dismissed. On the TV, there was Harrison Wells counting down. Barry raced to his lab and watched out his window. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Oliver. "Hey Ollie! I know I sound jittery at the moment, but it's because the particle accelerator is coming on! So what did you want to tell me?" Barry asked as he looked out the window. "Oh um. I know this may come out of nowhere, but do you want to be my boy-" Oliver was once again cut off, but this time by the loud noise that happened on Barry's side. He heard something really loud like lightning and glass breaking. Oliver kept calling out for Barry, hoping everything was okay. "Barry! Barry are you okay!? Answer me please!" A few seconds later he heard people come in and react the same way he did. He heard someone shout, "Call the ambulance!"

Oliver's was panicking. Not knowing what happened other than Barry was hurt. He quickly turned on his TV and saw what happened. His face turned pale and his breathing was unsteady. Oliver sank down to the ground and cried.  
"Barry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? Leave you answer in the comments. Don't forget to leave kudos! Thanks for reading btw! See you guys next time! Love y'all! <3


	5. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up and realizes he changed. Oliver also suffered some problems due to Barry's accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've been working on HW and yea. Hehe my bad. I also apologize for it being sloppy or eh. I was trying to get it out as soon as possible for you guys. Apart from that, enjoy the chapter!

Times were chaotic in Central  
City. A lot of things occurred ever since the particle accelerator went wrong.Many people suffered from the aftermath; some more than others. Everyone blamedSTAR Labs for that and the man behind it, Harrison Wells. The place was blocked off from the city and everybody thought that there was no one there anymore. Except  
that someone was brought there, Barry Allen. He was taken into the care of STARLabs because the hospital could not take care of his situation. Although, it took some convincing to give to Joe and Iris to allow them to do so.

 

* * *

Several months passed and Barry still did not wake up. Iris and Joe worried continuously about him, but not as much as Oliver. He would come and visit the first few  
months, but then he stopped. Nobody knew why and there was no sign of him inCentral City ever since. It wasn’t until nine months later that something occurred.

Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow,  
employees of STAR Labs, were checking on Barry when he suddenly sat upright in  
a flash. They flinched and stood back while they saw him look around the room, clearly confused. “Where am I? Who are you people? Why am I shirtless?” Barry looked at them trying to remember what happened. Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other and murmured something and Cisco walked away. “I am Caitlin Snow and he’s Cisco Ramon. We are currently in STAR Labs. We brought you in because you were struck by lightning the day the particle accelerator exploded. You were taken into the hospital, but their technology couldn’t find out what was wrong  
with you; therefore, we brought you here. You’ve also been in a coma for nine months.” Caitlin explained everything with a calm soothing voice to avoid triggering Barry. He couldn’t believe what she was saying. It was a lot to take in. He saw Cisco and the man he admired, Harrison Wells. “It seems you finally woke up.” Barry simply stared at them not knowing what to say. He suddenly remembered about his family.

_They must be worried sick._

“Thanks for everything guys,  
but I have to go see my family.” Barry got up and grabbed a sweatshirt he found. “You can’t leave yet. We have to run some tests on you.” Harrison told  
him as he blocked Barry so he couldn’t leave. “Maybe another time, but I really have to go right now.” Barry simply walked past him and everybody watched him leave the room.

* * *

 Everything seemed the same to Barry. Not much has changed as he headed towards Jitters. As he entered the cafe, he noticed the inside of the place. It amazed him in every way. His thoughts were shook by someone. "Barry you're awake! You kept dying." Iris exclaimed and hugged Barry. "I'm perfect fine Iris." They chatted and out of nowhere, there was a shriek. Barry turned his head and noticed the girl slowly drop the drinks. Barry was moving normally while everyone else was moving in slow motion.

_What's happening!?_

Time returned back to normal and Barry looked around. He saw Iris go aid the girl and he realized he had to go back to STAR Labs. "Iris I have to go somewhere. I'll meet you at the house." Barry rushed off, but decided to do something else.

_I'll go visit Joe real quick before I go back._

He reached the CCPD and noticed the place was the same as before. Everyone instantly greeted him on sight as he was looking for Joe. Barry found Joe and he went up to him. "Hey Joe!" Barry hugged him and Joe gladly received it. "It's great to see you up on your feet again." Joe gave him a pat on the shoulder and they talked for a while. He remembered that he had to go back to STAR Labs. "I'll meet you back at home. I have to go do something." He walked out of the door and in a flash he dashed several feet from where he was. His mind was trying to process what happened, but then as he tried running, it happened again.

_Something's very wrong! What happened to me!?_

"I want an explanation to what happened to me!" Barry shouted as he walked into the group of scientists. "What do you mean?" Caitlin asked as the other two looked confused as well. "Well I can somehow move really fast." Barry explained to them more in detail and they were lol amazed. "We are going to run some tests on you." Caitlin guided Barry towards the lab and began running tests on him immediately. "Let's take you to the field and see how fast you can run." Dr. Wells wanted to see how fast he is, he needed to. "Yea sure." Barry agreed and watched as everybody got their equipment.

Everything was set up and prepared to watch Barry run. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Cisco shouted and Barry bolted down the runway. He was running faster than anyone ever has. All you could see was a streak of lightning. "His vitals are perfect. He isn't having any problems." Caitlin informed them and Cisco said, "He's officially the fastest man alive!" Barry has never felt this good before. He enjoyed running at this speed. He loved everything that was occurring to him.

_I'm Barry Allen, the fastest man alive!_

His thoughts were broken when he crashed against a few barrels. He then noticed his wrist was broken. "Oh shit! This fucking hurts!"

* * *

 The Arrow team suffered problems during a certain friend's coma. They were all affected and felt terrible. It didn't take long for two of them to get back in the mood. Oliver suffered the most out of it. The few months he felt like he could of avoided that. He wouldn't want to go outside and his job was sloppy. Both day and night jobs. During his vigilante work, he couldn't concentrate perfectly and he made more mistakes than before. The visits made him feel worse and he then realized that he had to get over it. Therefore, he stopped visit Barry and tried to forget the feelings. Although, that's not the only thing that happened. His attitude changed and he became much more aggressive and rude. He became a dick to everyone. A cold hearted person. Even to his friends and family he was rude.

Felicity and Diggle were making jokes during their night job and they were interrupted by a grumpy person. "This is not the time to play around. We're here to stop criminals." Oliver was annoyed at their laughing. It reminded him of his happy times with Barry. He doesn't want to forget about Barry, but he's trying to numb the feelings he had.

They ended up catching the criminal and everybody went home, except Oliver. He stayed behind at the base thinking of things.

_I miss Barry too much. I know I'm trying to forget my love for him, but I can't. I don't even know if he has woken up yet. Should I go to Central City? It wouldn't hurt to go, but what if he's not awake. I'll just be saddened even more. It's been months since I've last seen his beautiful face. I just hope he's okay. Maybe I'll just give it a shot. Hopefully he's still doing okay and maybe I can try it again._

Oliver ended his thoughts and headed home. He immediately began packing to stay at Central City for nearly a week. "Here I come Central City. Time to see Barry. Hopefully my future boyfriend. Oliver said as he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think about the chapter. Leave comments and kudos. They are appreciated. Love y'all! <3


	6. Hope and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle go to Central City for a week. They plan on visiting Barry to see how he's doing. Oliver does something with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting sooner. It's just that I've been having issues with my boyfriend. We've been getting rough at the moment. Didn't really have the mood to write at that time. Didn't want it to influence my writing in a bad way. Apart from that, enjoy!

The drive to Central City was filled with pure silence. Oliver decided to bring the rest of the Arrow team along with him. Nobody dared to question Oliver to why he was; although, they pretty much had an idea. Once they arrived to Central City, they looked for a hotel to stay during the week. A decent hotel was found and Oliver didn't care how much money he had to use. All he wanted was to see Barry as long as he can. Oliver walked towards the front office as Felicity and Diggle followed the quiet man. "Here's your key to your room. Enjoy your stay!" He only gave her a glare and walked away to his room. As the rest followed, Felicity mouthed a "sorry" to her. "Uh Oliver, don't you think you were a little harsh on her? Plus, what's your problem? You haven't spoken a word since the drive." Felicity told him as she blocked his way. "It's none of your concern." Oliver continued to walk to his room as Diggle and Felicity just stared at him.

_If you knew how I was feeling right now, you'd be like me. Hoping that everything is okay and that he's the same Barry that I knew._

* * *

 

A scream was heard coming from the direction where Oliver was sleeping. Felicity and Diggle rushed to the room to find Oliver sitting up drenched in sweat. Felicity immediately went up to him. "Are you okay Oliver?" She asked in concern. "Yea I'm fine. I just need some air." Oliver walked away from them and into the balcony that came with the room. He was trying to forget about the nightmares he was having. All of them had Barry harmed. Dead to be exact. One of them was that Barry died during his coma. He never woke up to see the world. Never work up to be able to give Oliver his beautiful smile. Never woke up so Oliver could tell him that he loves him. Those thoughts disappeared as he saw the city. It was an amazing view at night time. Leaving him in awe. He then realized that he'd need to get some rest. To be strong for tomorrow in case things don't go as planned.

He gave a last glance to the city and headed back into the room. Hopefully to have good dreams about he and Barry.

* * *

The sun was rising up and it made the view on the city breathtaking. "Does this mean it's going to be a good day for you Oliver?" Felicity snuck up on Oliver and stood next to him on the balcony. "Probably. Can't really say if it will be." Oliver responded with a serious tone. It worried Felicity because she didn't want Oliver to do something wrong. She left to get ready to get breakfast as they all planned. "What's up with Oliver?" Diggle asked Felicity, but only received a shrug. "Oliver we'll wait for you in the lobby!" Felicity shouted as she and Diggle proceeded out the door. As they left the room, Oliver decided to shower and change into something nice. A green button up shirt, blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket. He walked down towards the lobby and met up with the rest. Oliver asked Felicity if she knows a place and she answer," Jitters". He nodded in response and they took the car towards the cafe. It wasn't far from their hotel. Once they entered, the air was filled with the smell of coffee and pastry. Everything looked appealing to the eye and tasty as well. "I'll go get the coffees." Felicity rushed off to get in line while Diggle and Oliver sat nearby waiting. Oliver was about to pull out his phone until he realized he forgot it in the car. "I'm going to go get my phone Dig. I'll be right back." He walked out and to his car. Once he located his phone, he rushed back to the cafe. Although, he accidentally bumped into somebody. Even his fast reaction time wasn't enough to prevent it. His head hurt pretty bad.

Who the fuck bumped into me? Fucking dumbass.

It wasn't till he looked up to the other person that he took back those words. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking my bad. I just didn't ... think ..." The other person didn't manage to speak out the remaining words due to Oliver. Oliver simply hugged him and said, "I missed you Barry."

* * *

 

Oliver felt happy at that moment. He felt many emotions surge through him. The hug was something he didn't want to ever end. "I'm glad you're okay." Oliver told him and Barry gave him his beautiful smile and said, "I'm perfectly fine Ollie. I'm glad you're okay too. What brings you to Central City?" Oliver responded quickly, "You. I heard what happened on the phone the night the accident happened. You got hurt and I wasn't there. I visited you, but I stopped at one point. It was -" He was cut off by Barry. "It's okay Oliver. It's in the past now. Don't worry about it." Oliver gave him a smile and nodded. "Let's go inside. Felicity and Diggle are here too." They entered and both of them were glad Barry was okay. Felicity got pretty upset because Barry didn't call her when he woke up. They mainly talked about what happened here and to Barry. After Barry talked about himself, he asked how life was in Starling. They all had their different feelings and views on the topic. "Uh I've gotta go. I have to go to somewhere." Barry walked away and stopped outside of the cafe when he heard Oliver. "Hey uh Barry. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Barry was puzzled and said, "As a date or -" Oliver quickly responded, "As friends. Hopefully to catch up on some other stuff or talk about things you know." Barry nodded, but deep inside he felt saddened. His feelings for Oliver were still there, strong as ever. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 PM." Oliver told him and Barry agreed. They were about to part ways until Oliver decided to go for it. "Barry, I changed my mind. It's a date." He noticed Barry smile and blush and Barry walked around the corner and sped off to STAR Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments telling me what you guys think! I appreciate it and don't forget to leave kudos! See you guys next time! Love y'all! ❤️


	7. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver go on their first date. Bad stuff happens, but that doesn't stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since my other update. I was heartbroken because my boyfriend and I broke up. Then much more drama came after that and yea. It wasn't good. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's bad. Enjoy!

Barry arrived at STAR Labs with a grin on his face. He was excited for later on today because he was going to be with someone special. It was all unbelievable for him and he had trouble trying to calm down. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Cisco. "Barry, my man, are you there?" Barry faced him and nodded way too much. "You seem pretty happy about something." Caitlin said while she sat down on a chair nearby. "Yea something happened. So what are we going to talk about?" Barry asked and approached them. Dr.Harrison Wells started the conversation that Barry could help people in Central City. With his super speed, he can help bring down dangerous meta humans. Barry wasn't sure that he wanted to do that. "I don't know guys. I don't think I can do this. Please don't bother me today or tomorrow as well. I have something important to do." As he said that, he walked out of STAR Labs. Heading towards Joe's house to ask Iris for some advice for his hot date.

* * *

 

"No way! You better not be lying to me Barry." Iris was squealing like crazy from the news she heard. It was hard to believe. Who knew Oliver was into males? "When did this happen? When is the date? Whe-" Barry cut her off and said, "Iris calm down. Let me explain. I was going to Jitters and then I bumped into Oliver. I literally bumped into him. Turns out he's staying in Central City for a week. He then asked me if I'd like to go to dinner with him tomorrow at 6." Iris sat there thinking. She wanted to know more, but there was a reason Barry came and told her. "I'm assuming you want my help." Barry nodded and had a nervous look. He wasn't experienced for these type of things;although, Iris was. "Okay, so what are you guys planning on doing?" Barry explained everything. Although, he didn't know much other that he was going to dinner with him. "I'm pretty sure you've got that part under control. Let's go shopping for some clothes. I think you should get some really nice clothes for this date." Iris got up and grabbed her keys and purse. She was heading to the door until Barry stopped her and said, "Today? Right now?" Iris turned around and gave him a serious face. "No Barry. We're going tomorrow on the day of your date. Obviously today. Now hurry up."

* * *

 

"Why are you making me try on so many clothes? We've already found decent ones." Barry was whining due to him having to change a lot. Their findings weren't that bad, but there were a lot. Iris insisted on looking for more in case they found a better one than the previous one. They've already spent hours in stores. Barry walked out of the dressing room and showed Iris the final one. "This one is perfect Barry." It was a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a white shirt and a red and black flannel. "Let's just hope it isn't at a really fancy place." As they were walking away from the dressing room, Barry heard familiar voices coming towards them. "Close it Oliver. I know you've been to many of these kind of things. This is something I won't allow you to do without me. If you want your date with-" Suddenly, Barry jumped out and scared her. "Oh my god Barry! Don't do that! What brings you here?" Barry brought up his arm and showed her clothes. He noticed Oliver and gave him a smile that Oliver gladly returned. "This is Iris. Iris this is Felicity and Oliver." Iris shook their hands and said, "Nice to meet you guys. Thanks for helping him out and making sure he doesn't get killed." Barry decided that it'd be good for them to know each other. "I'm going to go pay and wait for you out there. You guys can get to know each other." Barry walked away and tried to hurry his pace. He didn't want Oliver to see what he was going to wear. "Yea I'll do the same too." Oliver said and walked away, towards Barry. "Oh my." Iris said as she exasperated. "Boy trouble?" Felicity asked. "You know it girl."

"Hey Barry, wait up." Barry turned around and gave him a smile and said, "Hey Ollie. What brings you here?" Oliver told Barry how Felicity wanted to help him with the date. They telling each other how both girls were doing the same thing which brought giggles out of them. "I'll see you tomorrow Bar." Oliver gave him and smile and walked up to him and hugged him. "Yea see you tomorrow too. Take care Ollie." They separated and gave each other smiles.

* * *

 

"Barry wake up! It's your special day!" Iris was on his bed hitting him with a pillow.

_What the hell is she doing. It's the morning._

"Why are you waking me up?" Barry was looking at he grumpily. He wanted some good rest, but apparently he wasn't going to have it. "You have a date with Oliver today!" Barry did remember that, but it wasn't until 6 PM. At the moment, it was barely 10:08 AM. Barry groggily got up and followed Iris, who was dragging Barry down to the kitchen. "Since it's a special day for you, I decided to make you a delicious breakfast. What do you think?" There was a lot of food on the table. Like a lot. There were pancakes, hash browns, juice, sausages and some fruit. It amazed Barry how much food she made, especially for one person. "All of this for me!? Iris I can't eat this much." Iris chucked and said, "No silly. I invited Felicity and the boys." Barry's was shocked.

_Why? Why would she do this? Why Iris? Why?_

"As a matter of fact, they should be here any minute now." Iris said as she looked at her phone. "I'm not even changed yet! I haven't even showered or anything!" Barry said waving his arms frantically. This couldn't be happening. He was in his boxers and a shirt. "Would it be bad to say that I woke you up late on purpose?" Iris gave him an evil grin. Barry simply stared at her and said, "Nice prank." As he was going to the stairs, Iris went over to the door and opened it up, revealing three people. "Hey guys. Welcome. Make yourselves at home." Iris let them in and closed he door. "Hey Barry. Woah. Definitely did not want to see that." Felicity said as she covered her eyes and the boys snickered. "U-uh hey guys. Sorry for the view. Someone woke me up late." Barry made eye contact with Oliver and noticed him checking him out. Barry mouthed a "really" towards him and Oliver smiled. "Well I'll be right back. Going to go change." Iris walked them to the table and set them up. They were all amazed with the food as Barry was. "Help yourselves." Iris sat down and started chatting away. Barry used his super speed to get ready quickly. It was really great having super speed. It made daily chores pretty easy to do. He made his way down there and noticed how lively everybody was, especially Oliver. It's a relief to see that after what happened. It made Barry happy to see Oliver be like the time they met. "Hey guys. How's breakfast?"

* * *

 

Hours passed and it wasn't long until the date. It was 5:49 PM and Barry was just about done getting ready.

Barry heard a knock and he walked down to the door to find Oliver. "Hey Barry. Seems I came a little early. My bad." Oliver said as he rubbed his neck to shake off any nerves. "It's fine. The more time I get to spend with you, the better." Barry gave him a reassuring smile. "I love your smiles. You look cute." Oliver was hoping everything went well. This was something he's wanted for a long time. Barry was blushing and couldn't help smiling once again. "You do too."

_Maybe I could sneak in a little kiss. Hopefully he doesn't -_

Oliver was going for it, but Barry announced that he was going for his wallet. Oliver felt embarrassed. He was glad no one was around to see that. Barry came down the stairs and walked to Oliver. "Let's go Ollie." They drove to a really nice restaurant, not too fancy. They asked for a table for two and were guided to them by the employee. "Anything interesting happen in Central City?" Oliver wanted to know stuff about Barry. It was interesting for him. Barry simply responded that there were meta humans popping up. Oliver didn't know what he meant by meta humans; therefore, Barry explained. Oliver was amazed by that. The fact that some people were given abilities that could harm people if they were not used properly. The waiter came by and took their orders. Both of them decided to get a simple pasta dish. They weren't there for the food; mainly to enjoy each other's company. "So what's new on the vigilante in Starling?" Barry was still wondering about The Hood. Oliver tried his best to tell him stuff. He didn't want to accidentally say something that could uncover him. That was something he didn't want to tell Barry. He didn't want the fact that he was the vigilante ruin what's between them. He can't stand the fact of having to be without him. They decided to stop talking about their cities and talk more about themselves. They told each other embarrassing stories of themselves, funny moments and much more. They pretty much told each other their entire lives. They were given their food, but they didn't eat much of it. Many laughs were coming out, smiles on their faces all the time; overall joy. 

It was pretty late. The sun wasn't out no more so they both decided to go out for a midnight drive. As they were walking back to their car, a stranger walked op to them. "Give me all your money." The stranger was pointing out a knife towards them. "Do what your told and you guys won't get hurt." Oliver told Barry to stand back. He proceeded towards the man holding the knife as he felt Barry tugging him. "Ollie -" Barry was scared Oliver would get hurt. Last thing he wanted was to lose Oliver. He didn't want to lose the person he loved. "It's okay. Trust me." Oliver quickly went towards the guy and knocked out him quickly. "Since when did you know how to do stuff like that?" Barry was shocked to see Oliver do that. He didn't of Oliver as the guy to know self defense. "I had some training in the past. Let's go out for a midnight drive." Barry nodded and got into the car. During the drive, Barry tried to pry into Oliver to tell him how he learned that and such. All he got were short answers. Suddenly, they noticed a car heading towards them. Barry panicked and used his super speed to get Oliver and the other driver out of the car to prevent any harm. "What the hell!?" Oliver was confused to what happened. He looked around and noticed the car crash. "What happened? How did I end up here? You've got some explaining to do." Oliver walked towards the guy and grabbed him b the collar. Barry told him to calm down and that Joe will be here soon. The police came and they found out the other driver was drunk. They dealt with him and Joe came towards Barry and Oliver. "You alright kiddo? What is he doing here?" Joe asked and eyed Oliver. "Yea I'm alright. Oliver and I went on a-a date." Joe was surprised and said, "As long as you don't get hurt, he won't be behind bars." Joe walked away and Barry looked at Oliver with an apologizing look. "It sure did get chaotic tonight." Barry joked and Oliver smiled. "You know, I've been having feelings for you since you and I met. Um how do I say this. I-uh-um, Barry, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Barry was filled with joy at that moment that he pounced Oliver and hugged him. "I'd love to Oliver. I love you Oliver." Oliver was happy how things were going. It was everything he wanted. "I love you too Barry." They both leaned into each other and placed their lips together. Kissing each other for the first time. "Just so you know, I noticed that you try to kiss me back at Joe's. They chuckled and placed their lips together once again. Then they both thought:

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! I don't know if I should incorporate meta human battles and such. You guys tell me what you'd guys like to see or any ideas. Thanks for reading! Oh yea I'm starting school next week so Ima try my best to update as much as I can. Love y'all! ❤️


	8. Not A Chapter

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated anymore for quite some time. I just don't feel it that much at the moment. I may continue this story or create a new one. I don't really know at the moment. I just want to thank everyone who read my first fanfiction. It was amazing and I'm glad you guys liked it and supported it. As I said before, I may continue it. Although for now, farewell everyone and take care. I love you all. ❤️ 


End file.
